Ember Blaze
by Silent Wolf Singer
Summary: The Capitol has taken Siobhan while the Rebels rescued Gale. The two are now living on different sides of Panem fighting for a cause. However their relationship would be tested and the secrets behind the Underwood shall be revealed? (Sequel to Whispering Fire and Phoenix Rise)
1. Chapter 1: Lives to keep protecting

_**Ember Blaze**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy. But I do own the books and DVD's. **_

_**Summary: The Capitol has taken Siobhan while the Rebels rescued Gale. The two are now living on different sides of Panem fighting for a cause. However their relationship would be tested and the secrets behind the Underwood shall be revealed?**_

**Chapter 1**

_Siobhan's POV_

I stared at the image on the photograph in my hand. I was emotionally compromised as I look at the 3D image of what is inside me. The doctors said congratulations saying it was about eight weeks. Eight weeks ago was the Second Quarter Quells. Eight Weeks ago Gale was taken away from me. Eight weeks ago…my home was destroyed. The past eight weeks I've became a pawn to the Capitol. Through those long eight weeks, President Snow kept people in the dark saying the attack of the Rebels in the arena caused serious trauma to me emotionally and physically that I needed to be isolated to stable myself. To be surrounded by familiar faces.

Ever since the incident the only people I could see were my prep team: Octavia, Venia, and Flavius. Then there was only two Avox's who were allow to work was Darius and the young Avox woman from before, Lavinia. Sometimes Enobaria would visit from her floor in the Training Center. Also Finnick…though Finnick can come and join me if I cooperate since he wasn't cooperating. Finnick is a rebel and Enobaria and I had nothing to do with the rebellion. Even now Enobaria visits her old clients.

But Effie isn't here. President Snow never told me her status other than she is alive and kept naïve in the situation. Yet my actions still affect her. Cinna on the other hand was gone. My best friend in the darkest place in the world is dead. After his stunt with the hybrid of the mockingjay/phoenix and beating at the shoot…they interrogated him to death. He wouldn't say anything other than "I'm expressing my opinion." In my hand was the medallion he wore. Last month I found a strip of papers that Cinna written, _I'm still betting on._

I broke down in tears holding the medallion close. Cinna was gone. My best guy friend who understands me is gone. Dead in an unmark grave or cremated ashes in some trash furnace.

Octavia, Venia, and Flavius were working on me throughout the preparation of today's interview. Cinna was gone, Effie is nowhere to be found, and Portia has been missing these past several weeks. So the only support line I have here in the Capitol is my prep team and Finnick. Finnick was sitting on the bed watching practically security for me. However A peacekeeper stood by the door.

_After the Peacekeepers took Finnick, Enobaria, and I to the hospital for remake. Finnick was sedated cuffed to a medical bed, Enobaria cooperating, while I was confused. In fact the doctors had to sedate me into the remake. When I woken up a few days later it was impossible to forget. On the end table was a vase filled with artificial white flowers. I sat up or try to with restraints holding me down. At the end of the bed on a chair was President Snow holding a remote. _

"_Evening Mrs. Hawthorne," President Snow said. "Or is it still Miss Underwood?"_

"_Where am I?" I asked._

"_Well, you're not in the arena anymore." President Snow said. "And I have decided to give you a second chance."_

"_Why?" I asked with venom. "Why me?"_

"_Because you're a young, attractive white female, virtually have personal ties but no paper trail to the Capitol. Now, those do exist, but they're hard to come by. What really grabbed my attention was how you and your paternal family hid under the radar these many years."_

"_What are you talking about," I asked._

_President Snow suddenly was in my face. His breath consumed in the stench of blood under the aroma of the white roses. "I think we'll make this whole situation a lot simpler by agreeing not to lie to one another. Also there is no one to save you now. Nor you're supposing husband, Gale Hawthorne who abandon you to join the rebels."_

"_No," I said in shock. My throat began to tighten. Face cringe in pain as tears started to fall. _

"_Ah, you didn't know," he murmured pulling back. "Your life is over, Siobhan. I'm here to offer you a new one, but you have to be willing to earn it. If not the lives of Finnick and Enobaria."_

_I took a few deep breaths considering the option when a holographic showed a district being bombed to the ground. It was no doubt one District that could burn an inferno just like that. From a bird's eye view perspective I saw District Twelve be burn to the ground. My home, my friends, my family…gone. There is nobody there other than ashes. If he could do that what else can he do?_

"_What do I gotta do?" I asked._

"_Learn. Try not to sound like a teenager for starters." The president said as he got up and grabbed a file. "Learn your lines. Follow every instruction I give you. And learn how to serve your country, instead of just yourself. You are soon to be mother are you not?" _

_The file read positive of being pregnant._

So much weight on my shoulders from my unborn child down to the people. Also no word or information on Gale. The Peacekeepers keep taunting the fact he is a traitor working with the rebels. That he is a rebel. And deep down I know…Gale has chosen to be a rebel. Because that who he is.

The work on me until the late afternoon. How they turn my skin a soft glowing satin. Venia does my hair putting the blond locks into a bun with a few strands loose in front of my face. The team covers my face in a fair amount of makeup, bronze eye shadow, lashes, and full pink lips. Although Flavius would like to add more touch of color, the look has to be modest. When it came to the dress…it was something Cinna would never put me in. An empire sweetheart ankle-length chiffon evening dress with ruffle beading. This was something Snow order to wear, along with lace spool heel peep toe sandal with white roses, pearls around my neck, pearl earrings, and pearl bracelets that feel like shackles. However my prosthetic leg was no longer a leg, instead it's a metal pole with a curve plate at the bottom. Though the bottom is replace with a metal foot for the shoes.

"You look like a snow flake," Finnick muttered.

"White is supposed to represent purity and innocence." I told him.

"I see a whole lot of powder to cover up the blood."

I look at Finnick giving him a small smile. He gave his signature smirk walking over to me then stood there. He places his hand on my shoulders giving a look. A moment later he took the pearls off, and the white rose out of my hair. He replaces the pearl earrings with diamonds.

"There. Perfect." He said then exaggerated by kissing his hand.

I chuckled at his performance. Before I could say anything, Finnick took the ultrasound and Cinna's medallion as the Peacekeeper grabbed my shoulder, escorting me to where Caesar Flickerman was hosting the interview.

_.o0o._

"Today our guest has leaded an impact to all of us. From being a girl in a poor district in a tea shop, to a star-crossed lover and victor of the 74th Hunger Games. Now last year she was engage to her district partner Gale Hawthorne which both secretly got married, was selected in the recent Quarter Quell while pregnant and is here with us today. Ladies and gentlemen our Lady of Fire, Siobhan!"

I walked on stage composing a serious manner. Caesar smiled shaking hands noting the new look of this year with painted face, sparkling suit, and shiny white teeth. We settled down on our chairs as he gave a long look.

"So…Siobhan…welcome back." Caesar said.

"Why Caesar, I feel like you didn't expect me to be here." I said with a slight smile.

"I confess, I did," Caesar admitted. "The night before the Quarter Quell . . . well, who ever thought we'd see you again?"

"I couldn't say since fate had no say in the Quells." I said.

"I think it was clear to all of us what your plan was or the two options. One you sacrifice yourself in the arena so Gale Hawthorne could live with a family. Or you and your child could survive."

"The original plan was to survive," I said with a sighed, then darkly said. "But other people had plans as well."

Silence filled the audience. I knew that Haymitch Abernathy, the man who is friends with my uncle betrayed both Gale and I. How he pretended he had no interest in saving any of us. Even though I told him to save Gale, but Gale told him to save me. At least I know he lied to Gale . . . but couldn't tell me.

"Why don't you tell us about that last night in the arena?" Caesar suggested. "Help us sort a few things out."

I nodded but took my time to explain what happen through my perspective. "What I could tell you…the last night in the arena…was just full with deception, lies, betrayal, blood, and death… You know what…let me tell you how it felt. Imagine being in a sauna twenty-four seven, trapped like an animal in a cage with no source of water. All around you is a jungle; you see green everywhere and mutts everywhere, insects eating you alive, and constant _tick tock_. How the arena was a clock counting the hours you have left to live. That every hour is a subject of horror. In two days sixteen people died—some defending me. Though I wouldn't be surprise eight be dead by morning, except one. The victor. And you don't know if it's you or not."

My body breaks out into sweats as my tears water from the memories. Caesar saw this and handed me a tissues. I accepted the tissue, "Thank you. Once you're in the arena, the rest of world becomes very distant. All the people and things you loved or cared about just disappeared. Blood rain skies, lightning, monsters, quicksand, if not the tributes trying to kill you. As bad as you don't want to kill, you end up taking a life. Tell me; would you kill to save a life or just your own?"

Caesar sat straight adjusting his collar. "It cost your life."

"Nope, it cost more than your own life. To murder the innocent." I said. "The price is everything you are."

"_Everything you are_?" Caesar repeated quietly.

The room fell in silence if not all over Panem who were watching. How the nation would be leaning to any close of technology to hear my words. Because no one ever talked about what it is like personally to be in the arena.

I continue, "I wish the quells were different. When I was in the arena, I had no clue of the rebels . . . but what is happening now isn't right. All of this revolution has disrupted the balance as we speak. I regret listening to Beetee. I wish I had shot him so Gale and I could run away to a safer place. Now we are separated…"

"You were too caught up in Beetee's plan to electrify the salt lake," Caesar assured.

"I end up being too close to my allies to trust them. I should never let them separate us!" I hissed. "That is when I lost him."

"When you stayed at the lightning tree, and he and Johanna Mason took the coil down to the water," Caesar clarified.

"I didn't want him to go. I didn't want him to go with Johanna. I wanted it to be me who went. So when we set the coil in place we go to a dry location. But we couldn't indicate to the others that the alliance was over. I don't know how the wire was cut, but when Beetee started talking nonsense I got scared. I can remember every detail: watching Brutus killing Chaff. I'd killing Brutus. My prosthetic leg giving away and drowning slowly in quicksand. Finnick desperately trying to get me out. The lightning had strike the tree, the force field destroyed…" And here I had I too under President Snow's orders. "And the Capitol sparing me and those they save under this difficult situation.

"And The Capitol is please in saving you, my dear." He said happily. "But Gale blew it out, Siobhan. You've seen the footage."

"Gale doesn't do well under constant pressure. You saw how stressed he was to keep me alive. He thought he was following Beetee's plan. To electrocute the careers and nothing more."

"All right. It just looked suspicious," Caesar said. "As if he was part of the rebel's plan all along."

I snapped and stood up standing in front of Caesar. I stood practically like a mother ready to scold their child by the looks on Caesar face while he shrunk in his chair. "Was it part of the plan for Johanna attempted to kill him? For the electric shock wave to paralyze him? Was it he who known about the rebels waiting outside the dome? He didn't know, Caesar! Neither of knew anything but being in a arena filled with twenty-two victors who know the game better than us…what we're planning is to stay alive. Not be in some rebellion. To have a chance to have his arms around me-protecting in the harsh world we live in."

Caesar placed a hand on my shoulder in gestured to calm down, "Okay, Siobhan, I believe you."

I nodded withdrawing myself from Caesar. I sat down and sighed resting my head on my hands while elbows on my knees.

"What about your mentor, Haymitch Abernathy? "He asked.

My face hardens as I looked at him, "What about him?"

"Could he have been part of the conspiracy?" Caesar asked.

"Don't know, he never mentioned it." I said.

"What does your heart tell you?" Caesar pressed on.

"That the man I consider an uncle wasn't trust worthy." Was my answer.

The last time I saw Haymitch was the night before the Games. How he gave us the final advice to Stay Alive, and To Remember Who Your Enemy Is. I bet he is going through torture of sobriety and detox. Trying to find any intoxicating beverage or medical liquid of alcohol to ease the addiction. Fat chance Haymitch. I hope he's watching Capitol broadcast so he can see the anger I held towards him on not trusting me.

Caesar patted my shoulder. "We can stop now if you want."

"What else is there to talk about?" I said wryly.

"I was going to ask your thoughts about the war and your pregnancy, but if you're too upset . . ." Caesar began.

"Oh…yeah…" my hand unconsciously went over my stomach. The Capitol had no clue of my status of the pregnancy. All has been hush, hush. Even the doctors were sign under oath to not speak about the pregnancy or face consciences. The action of my hand caught Caesars attention with his eyes widens along with a huge smile.

"Congratulation, I hope you have a happy child." Caesar said. Instantly the audience gasped and awe at the information given. Cheers and applauses that rattled the stage.

"I hope so too…" I said. "Only the father wouldn't be here to help through it."

The audience tears up taking in the sorrows. Caesar took a tissue and dabbed under his eyes ti wipe the tears away. "And what would you say about the war?"

I took a deep breath and looked at the camera. "Anyone who is watching—Capitol or rebel or the one who hasn't picked a side…take a moment and think of the consequences war would lead. A few centuries ago nature had desecrated our civilization. During the Dark Days those numbers decrease. Now our numbers are one a border line from surviving even at the condition each district makes. Is it the right thing to do? To _kill_ ones brother off? Have we not learned from history the results of death, blood, and despair? If war is the answer then we sentence ourselves to death, to extinction."

"I don't really . . . I'm not sure I'm following . . ." Caesar said.

"I saying we shouldn't fight, Caesar," I explained. "War means death, which means there won't be enough of us. That there won't be people of Panem. If we don't put down our weapons—it's over."

"So . . . you're calling for a cease-fire?" Caesar asked.

"Hell yes I am, cease fire!" I said with much volume. Then I took a deep breath, "Sorry…if you'll excuse me, I would like the guards to escort me to my room so I can draw."

Caesar faced the camera, "All right. I think that wraps it up. So back to our regularly scheduled programming."

Music plays us out. Once the cameras turned off, the audience applauses me off the stage. A guard stood at the end of the stage escorting me to my floor where I can wallow in being a prisoner to the Capitol.

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**Hey guys, so many asked me to write a sequel and final book for this fanfiction series. I hope this story goes well for you all and enjoy the changes. Ideas are appreciated and such.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**Some reviews really help to make this story work. **


	2. Chapter 2: Living Underground

_**Ember Blaze**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**_

_**Read and Review**_

**Chapter 2: Living underground**

_Gale's POV_

District 13 is nothing compare to the other districts or the Capitol. After the Dark Days-when 13 supposedly been obliterated between districts and the Capitol. 13 held a substantial underground facility, constructed over centuries ago where government leaders during times of war to occupy incase life for humanity is unlivable. Most importantly to keep nuclear weapons were being developed. A stalemate between the Capitol and District 13 for the capitol had the firearms, but Thirteen had the nuclear weapons while the Capitol had the codes (supposedly). So a bargain was created that Thirteen played dead in exchange to be left alone. It somewhat irritated me that the district that started the Dark Days ended up running away under the enemy contract. And they think many people would be please.

The moment Katniss told me of what had happen in District 12, how the Capitol firebombs obliterated the coal miners housing in the Seams, the market in town, including the Justice Building. The only area that hadn't been incinerated was Victor Village. I don't care why that area was spared other than District 12 is gone. How 800 people escaped and survive in the forest landed squarely on Katniss, Mark, Peeta, and Madge's shoulders. As soon as I blow up the arena and rescued…the power went out and people were confused. Fifteen minutes later, the skies were filled with hovercrafts bombing away the city in fire.

It was Katniss idea to take everyone to the Meadow, where there abandon shelters and source of food were. Mark got my family out to safety, and Madge and Peeta lead the heard to safety. They watch our home go into flames by the coal dust from the mines. By morning the bombing stopped while the fire cease. Katniss had two sets of bows and arrow while Mrs. Everdeen, Prim, and Mark help with the injured, as others give to help the eight hundred people. The next day District 13 evacuated everybody to their own, where it was sanitary, living compartments, plenty of clothing, and three meals a day. Little did they know that they weren't here for charity, but help restore the population as Dalton from Ten put it.

I no longer care anymore. The moment I met the District leader, President Alma Coin all eyes on deck. She was in her fifties, with grey hair that falls unfolded down to her shoulders. Yeah, the woman was intimidating with her just watching but her grey eyes pale as if she was blind. Yet she wasn't blind, she had her sight. President Coin, Plutarch Heavensbee, his assistant Fulvia, and other officals came up to me offering a position to be the symbol of revolution. The Mockingjay. To become a leader, I told them I don't want a team of people to dress me up, write speeches, and direct me as a puppet. I take my part as a soldier and follow orders. I listen to their orders; listen closely in meetings, and such. It wasn't long before Coin gave me a communicuff.

"I'm glad we rescued you first." Coin said.

My respects for Coin decreased after she said that. I'm thankful for them to save me but others weren't so fortunate. Beetee the inventor from District 3, who I usually meet is now Thirteens inventor in a classified area. Johanna Mason, the fierce symbol from the lumbering district, who kept Beetee alive and tried to cut my arm off. The officals wanted to transform her into a leader, except no one liked her, hell they are afraid of her. However she does play her part though focuses on Annie Cresta. A few days after the rescue, Annie was safely escorted here for her protection. Turns out many Victors were being hunted down to see which sigh they were on. A purge and a lot of victors dead. When Annie got word of Finnick Odair being captured she broke down in tears, falling into a catatonic state. It probably takes five times to get through her head or accidently triggering her episodes where she places her hands over her ears rocking like a scare child. And let's not forget Haymitch, I hardly see the guy who is now on sobriety and detox. Not spoken to him after breaking his nose. So there's no one to lead other than me out of the five.

But Siobhan is in the Capitol where god knows what is going on, also Odair and Enobaria. Every day I wonder what is happening to her. If she is alright or still alive? When news of Siobhan comes up I listen. . . . Only to hear she is alive and nothing more. The only thing keeping me sane is my family. To know they are safe, seeing them in the morning, meals, and at night. Hell, the rest of District 12, Katniss and her family, and some of Siobhan's family. I despise the Capitol, and I ready to beat the Capitol. I train, follow orders, and such.

Anyway, life in underground base isn't fun. Your life is on a schedule. By morning, you stick your right arm in a contraption in the wall that's temporally tattoos your forearm of the schedule in purple ink. _7:00—Breakfast. 7:30—training. 9:30—weapons_. And so forth. The ink can only come off at _22:00—Bathing_. Where the chemicals breakdown by some sort of solution in the water system rinsing the ink off. _22:30—lights out _for everyone and it continues the next day.

The only person who has trouble following the schedule other than the young children is Katniss. She has become a rebel in following orders. Sometimes she tries to escape to go outside and hunt in the woods. The only time she ever follows her schedule is meal time. I have no clue where she goes. Peeta and Madge say she only shows up for training exercise and chores, though ditches lessons. I don't know how long she going to be able to disregard the schedule for the attendance by the host.

_18:30—Dinner._ I was walking down the hall with Katniss after finding her in the Education Center closet. No words were exchange. Though I wanted to ask her why she's ignoring the schedule? As we walk down the dining hall, my communicuff begins to beep. I look at the oversize watch to read the message. I sighed, looking at Katniss. "They need me in Command."

"I want to come," Katniss said.

"Catnip," I started, but she gave me the pleading look.

I sighed with nod before walking towards command. When reaching our destination Katniss linger at the doorway. Inside the Command, the high-tech meeting/war council room complete computerized walls, electronic maps showing the troops movement throughout Panem, and top it off with a rectangular control panel. All attention was not on the table but at the televised monitor at the corner where Capitol broadcasting is shown around the clock. I walked over to Plutarch who watched the program showing. What is the Capitol Broadcasting? War footage. Propaganda. Replaying the bombings on District 12. No, on the screen was Caesar Flickerman. Next had my stomach churn as Siobhan walked on stage dressed like a white rose?

I was shock to a point I point I can't hear the combinations of gasps and groans. I ignored them standing right in front of her, my hand at my side in a fist. I analyzed her condition to see if she was hurt, or any sign of torture and anything. The only thing I could see was how fatigue she look, other than that Siobhan seemed healthy as a horse. Her skin glowing, practically flawless from a full-body-polish. Her stature composed serious, yet apprehensive. The last time I saw her, she was bleeding, cover in scabs, and thin. Now she seems in perfect condition.

The interview goes by as silence followed; I noticed the stress in certain phrases if not the lines on her brow. She has been forced to or threatens to say the lines for the Capitol. But the Capitol has not killed or punished her physically. I don't know why, but I could tell. I drink in her words, her appearance, and such to understand. When she talks about the arena the memories flooded in. Siobhan doesn't need any material to draw an image from the Game. All she needed are her words and tone.

What the conversation lead to have the council room appalled. Caesar patted Siobhan shoulder. "We can stop now if you want."

"What else is there to talk about?" Siobhan said wryly.

"I was going to ask your thoughts about the war and your pregnancy, but if you're too upset . . ." Caesar began.

"Oh…yeah…" Siobhan hand unconsciously went over my stomach. I looked at this eyed widen. Wait, is she serious? The action of her hand caught Caesars attention with his eyes widens along with a huge smile. Hell, I lied about the pregnancy so the Gamemakers could cancel the games. That even now a miscarriage would be announced or misinterpretation of her cycle. Then again we did have sex the night before the Games. No one notice this except for Katniss who looked at me. I looked at the monitor as the footage keeps rolling.

"Congratulation, I hope you have a happy child." Caesar said. Instantly the audience gasped and awe at the information given. Cheers and applauses that rattled the stage.

"I hope so too…" Siobhan said. "Only the father wouldn't be here to help through it."

_I'm sorry,_ I thought to Siobhan. I wish I could be there to hold her and tell her we are going through this. That we are going to be good parents. In the Capitol it might seem strange for young pregnancy but in the districts once out of the reaping most young adults would get married and have children since there is no contraception. Now the desire to get her out becomes desperate than ever before. I don't want our child born in the Capitol or being used.

The audience tears up taking in the sorrows. Caesar took a tissue and dabbed under his eyes to wipe the tears away. "And what would you say about the war?"

Siobhan took a deep breath and looked at the camera. "Anyone who is watching—Capitol or rebel or the one who hasn't picked a side…take a moment and think of the consequences that war would lead. A few centuries ago nature had desecrated our civilization. During the Dark Days those numbers decrease. Now our numbers are one a border line from surviving even at the condition each district makes. Is it the right thing to do? To kill ones brother off? Have we not learned from history the results of death, blood, and despair? If war is the answer then we sentence ourselves to death, to extinction."

"I don't really . . . I'm not sure I'm following . . ." Caesar said.

"I saying we shouldn't fight, Caesar," she explained. "War means death, which means there won't be enough of us. That there won't be people of Panem. If we don't put down our weapons—it's over."

"So . . . you're calling for a cease-fire?" Caesar asked.

"Hell yes I am, cease-fire!" Siobhan exclaimed then took a deep breath, "Sorry…if you'll excuse me, I would like the guards to escort me to my room so I can draw."

Caesar faced the camera, "All right. I think that wraps it up. So back to our regularly scheduled programming."

The music plays them off, and then a female voice reads the shortage of fresh fruits, batteries, soap and such for the Capitol. I took a deep breaths comprehending the information given from all this. Siobhan is alive and pregnant. She is cooperating with the Capitol to protect our unborn child, her defense for my innocence in collaborating with the rebels, and obliging to any orders with the Capitol now that she called a cease-fire. President Snow discuss about the whole system collapsing. He warned me that I should imagine thousands upon thousands of people dead. Damn, Siobhan makes it sound like she is condemning both side of the war. A cease-fire would only result in returning to our previous status.

Just watching Siobhan dressed like a white-as-snow rose left a personal message to me. It spoke unfinished business. As if he says, _I can find you. I can reach you. Perhaps I am watching you now. But most importantly I have what you want._

The people in the Command room were accusing against Siobhan. Some calling her a _liar, enemy, _and _traitor._ I bite my tongue so I wouldn't snap out and punching somebody, for these people are my seniorities. I decided the best option is to leave to prevent problem. Katniss agreed as she took my hand leading me out. Coin's voice rises higher than the others, "You have not been dismissed, Soldier Hawthorne, Soldier Everdeen."

Commander Boggs laid his hand on Katniss arm. Katniss not use to being touch jerk her arm and ran. Boggs attempted to go after Katniss but I blocked the door, which lead to an elbow to the face. Blood trickle down my nose. I didn't care for I didn't want somebody touching my cousin. In result Coin took my communicuff and demotes me before dismissal. I did a sarcastic solute then went to search for Katniss.

When I do she hid in a supply closet, curled up against the crate of chalk. She looked pissed and when she's pissed it's not a pretty sight. With a sigh, I sat down beside her.

Her eyes widen at the blood from my nose, "What happened?"

"I got in Bogg's way." I answered with a shrug. She leans up using a sleeve to wipe my nose, yet not so gently. "Watch it!"

"Which one is he?" she asked, gently patting my nose. However her trying to wipe the blood away was making it hurt. The trickle of blood turned into stream of blood.

"Oh, you know. Coin's right-hand lackey. The one who tried to stop you." I said pushing her hand away. "Quit! You'll bleed me to death."

"You fought Boggs?" she asked.

"No, just blocked the doorway when he tried to follow you. His elbow caught me in the nose." I explained.

"They'll probably punish you," she said.

"Already have," I hold up my wrist. She stared at it uncomprehendingly. "Coin took back my communicuff."

Katniss bit her lip, "I'm sorry, Soldier Gale Hawthorne."

"Don't be, Soldier Katniss Everdeen." I grinned. "I felt like a jerk walking around with it anyway." We both started laughing. "I think I like the demotion."

"Who are these people?" She asked.

"They're us. If we'd had nukes instead of a few lumps of coal," I answered.

"I like to think Twelve wouldn't have abandon the rest of the rebels back in the Dark Days," Katniss said.

"We might have. If it was that, surrender, or start a nuclear war." I said. "In a way, it's remarkable they survived at all."

I give District 13 credit for all this. The early years must had been difficult for them, all huddle up in these chambers underground while their city be bombed away. Their population decimated, unable to find aid from previous allies. Over eighty years, Thirteen taught themselves of be self-sufficient, becoming an army, and built a new society. However their sufficient society was corrupted by a pox epidemic which decreases the birth rate and a lot of citizen barren. So this militaristic colony that is overly programmed, and lack a sense of humor are still alive.

"Still, it took them long enough to show up," She said.

"It wasn't simple. They had to build up a rebel base in the Capitol, get some sort of underground organized in this district," I guessed. "Then they needed someone to set the whole thing in motion. They need us."

"Also Siobhan, too, but they seem to have forgotten that." She said.

My expression darkens. I took a deep breath looking at the wall. "I don't know what they think. I find it hard to believe I'm a soon-to-be father. Yeah, I get what she said is protect our kid…But most of the rebels will dismiss what she said immediately, of course. But there are districts where the resistance is shakier. The cease-fire's clearly President Snow's idea. But it seems so reasonable coming out of Siobhan's mouth."

"Do you think she's pregnant and that is the cause?" she asked hesitantly.

"I guess so. Or persuaded. My guess is she made some kind of deal to protect me and the baby. She'd put forth the idea of the cease-fire if Snow let her present me as a stressed out teenager who had no idea what was going on when I was taken prisoner by the rebels. This way, if the districts lose, there's still a chance of leniency for me. If we play it right . . ." I said. "Katniss . . . She's still trying to keep me alive."

_Trying to keep me alive_. Even now the Games are still on. We might had left the arena, but Siobhan and I aren't dead, her desire to keep me alive. My idea is to have her lay low, remained safe and imprisoned, as the war play out. Which side should win? If the rebels win, then this would disastrous her. If the Capitol wins . . . maybe both sides would live—if I do it right—as the games continue to play.

Flashbacks ran through my head: the spear piercing Rue in the arena. Mags running into the poisonous fog. The morphling dying on the beach. Wiress throat being slit by Gloss and so forth. The news of District 8 uprising. The victors locking hands the night before the Quarter Quell. And the so accident, of me shooting the arrow at the force field in the arena.

Katniss suddenly sat up causing a box of pencils to fall and scatter on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"There can't be a cease-fire." She leaned down, fumbling of cleaning up the pencils and shoving it in a box. "We can't go back."

"I know," I said sweeping up a handful of pencils and taps them on the floor into perfect alignment.

"Whatever reason Siobhan had for saying those things, she's wrong." Katniss said. Sadly the pencils she was cleaning up weren't going in the box. Some in fact snapped to a point she made a frustrated groan."

"I know. Give it here. You're breaking them to bits." I chuckled, pulling the box from her hand and pick up the pencils in constant motion.

"Do you think she knows what has happen in Twelve?" She asked.

"Katniss, I guess so. If I could hit a button and kill every living soul working for the Capitol, I would do it. Without hesitation." I put the last pencil in the box, closed the lid and put it away.

"What are you going to do?" Katniss asked.

I took a deep breath recalling the hybrid dress Cinna made for my girl.

"I'm going to continue to be the Mockingjay. Even if it means I don't have my Phoenix by my side."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**So what do you guys think? **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**Review please guys, I need to know what you all think of the story. **

**So review!**


	3. Chapter 3: I'll be the Mockingjay

_**Ember Blaze**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

**Chapter 3: I'll be the Mockingjay**

_Siobhan's POV_

_My name is Siobhan Underwood. I am nineteen years old. My home is District 12. I was in the Hunger Games. Gale escaped and I was capture. The Capitol hates Gale while I'm taken prisoner. He's alive. And I'm pregnant, if not titled traitor. I don't know what to do, but follow Snows orders in order to keep the people I love alive. _

I lay in bed unable to get up from the nauseating feeling. Damn morning sickness. But that isn't the only thing I'm worry about. I worry about Gale. There's no doubt that he saw the interview. I'm afraid he wouldn't want kids. Hell, we are only young adults. I'd be twenty in two months. There are no single mothers in District 12. The only time a woman is a single mother is when she is a widow. Gale and I aren't legally married and the toasting we did was a coincident. A joke.

Now I don't know what to do. If I give birth in the Capitol, will they take the child to use against Gale? Hold the infant as hostage? Raise the child in their ways of life? Or worse? I fear what the dark side of the child born in the Capitol I refused to consider it.

Although that's not the only thing. If my parents were alive what would they think? My mother would probably be excited to be a grandmother while my father disappointed. After his realization of being a grandfather…fear would kick in. The child's name will have no exception in escaping the reaping. Six years of standing in heat agonizing waiting if your name is going to be call. Will the child be spared if the war ends with the Capitol winning and Hunger Games continue? The public would be baffle if not riot against the possibility if the child is reaped.

A knock on the door was heard and ignored. I don't want Darius or Lavinia in here. However the person enters anyway. The person sat on the bed from behind then wave a sugar cube in front of my face. "Sugar cube?"

I ignored him which Finnick did an exaggerated sigh, "Come now, and no need to wallow in self-pity."

"Think the Capitol is able to cross-gender you so you can understand morning sickness when pregnant?" I sarcastically asked.

The playboy winced of going through morning sickness constantly for who knows how many months. "Okay, point taken." He then helps me sit up and hug me in a brotherly way with his lips near my ear. "We're gonna get out here."

"How?" I asked.

"Just be patient," he whispered. "Soon you'll be with Flame boy and such."

"And you with Annie." I countered.

Finnick gave a small smile.

Through the eight weeks Finnick and I got to know each other better. He has definitely become a brother figure to me. Talked about our homes, what it's like living by the ocean while I told him of the mines. How the coal miners work. He was baffled when we told him about using a canary as a warning signal to see if the air was too thin to be down there. If the bird stop singing and dies the tunnel is not safe.

**.o0o.**

_Gale's POV_

The next day I hardly had any sleep. After Katniss and I left the closet I inform my family the situation. My mother Hazelle was mix emotion. First she is going to be a grandmother and that Siobhan is still alive, however both are still in the Capitol. Next Mark came up to me with a serious look. One that says if looks could kill. Yeah, I'm a dead man that's for sure. I'm probably still alive because the rebels need me.

This morning I was surprise to see my schedule, for after breakfast it was Command. So slowly I ate breakfast with my family keeping a guard out in case Mark plans on killing me. Mark Underwood hardly spoke to me since he was busy in getting Haymitch sober as some rank in medicine. He's not a doctor, but he is not a nurse like Mrs. Everdeen. Next to me Posy poked at her breakfast of bowl of hot grains, a cup of milk, mashed turnips, and a strip of bacon. So far she ate her bacon and hot grains, but the turnips she look in mere disgust. I chuckled switching my bacon for her turnips. Her eyes widen and mumbles thank you. All of the refugees taking shelter here scarves down food asking for seconds. However there are no seconds. The nutrition is down by science. You eat enough calories based on your height, weight, age, and whatnot. Already the people from Twelve have gain weight looking much healthier instead of skin and bones.

Katniss and her family sat down next to me. I notice her staring at my turnips, not being a turnip fan I handed her my portion secretly. Strict rules on how people eat in the dining hall. No sharing food. No seconds. Do not take food outside the dining hall, and etc. So everything is done secretly.

"You've got to stop that," Katniss said, though that didn't stop her greedily taking a bite of the turnip. "Really. It's probably illegal or something."

"What can they do? They've already got my communicuff." I shrugged.

She finished up her turnips, "Hey, maybe you should make that condition of being the Mockingjay."

"That I can feed you turnips?" I asked.

"No, that we can hunt." That got my attention. "We'd have to give everything to the kitchen. But still, we could . . . "

"I'll try," I said. "Now that I can think about it, I could probably ask for the moon and they'd find some way to get it."

Katniss and my family laughed to the joke, though I'm not going to demand for the moon. Instead I'm demanding for Siobhan's life. From what I had heard Siobhan is consider a traitor and to be taken in as prisoner or worse killed on sight. The bell suddenly rang signally that our breakfast shift was over. I sighed for I got to face the dragon lady.

"What are you scheduled for?" Katniss asked.

"I got to go to Command." I answered.

"Can I come?"

"Fine, but don't be surprise if they throw you out." I warned her.

When we reached Command, Coin, Plutarch, and other members of the war council were assembled. The sight of Katniss raised some eyebrows, but no one throw her out. I took a mental note in what I want to confirm my post as the Mockingjay. _Hunting. Siobhan's immunity. Announced to the public. And most importantly I KILL SNOW._

"Have you made your final decision?" Plutarch asked.

"Yes," I answered with a determined voice. "I'll be your mockingjay under some conditions."

"And that would be?" Fluvia asked.

"I and Katniss are allowed to go hunting in the woods." I started. This baffled some of the people.

"We won't go far, and we'll use our personal bows. The game we collected shall go to the kitchens, a win-win on that topic." I explained. "The reason for this request is because I can't stay under ground for too long."

Plutarch started discussing about the draw backs in the request, except agreed. "Let them. Give them two hours a day, deduct from their training time. A quarter-mile radius. With communication units and tracker anklets. What's next?"

"Katniss. I request that she be by my side on any missions." I added.

"Luckily you two are cousins," Coin said as a matter of fact.

"I think we should continue the current romance. A quick defection from Siobhan could cause the audience to lose sympathy for her." Plutarch said. "Especially since they think she's pregnant with his child."

"Very well, Soldier Everdeen shall be your comrade." Coin said.

I clenched my fist hearing how they don't believe that what Siobhan said is true. The implications that I would ever consider dumping her so easily. How they think everything between her and I was an act, that we were nothing more than friends. That all we did is for survival. Yeah it was, but it still a jab in the gut to think I can't love my girl. Was there something I missed that happened in the arena to a point they think low of Siobhan. When I asked Mark, my friends, Plutarch, and others who could explain what happened when we separated in the arena. All I got was that her heritage is out of the bag. I know Siobhan had an ancestor who originated from the Capitol. But it doesn't mean she's the enemy.

Hell, I know about it and I don't give a fuck.

Siobhan is Siobhan.

"When we win this war, Siobhan will be pardon of any war crimes." I said. The war council went silence. Katniss body relaxes. Glad she agrees about this. "There shall be no form of punishment given. The same treatment is given to the other tributes captured, Finnick and Enobaria." Forthrightly, I don't give a damn about Enobaria since she's the vicious District 2 tribute. I'll give her credit in being committed to her teeth. Also after meeting Annie a few times, I know its right to save Odair. Even if the guy gets under my skin.

"No," Coin said flatly.

"Yes," I shot back. "You can't blame somebody who has been abandon by you in the arena. Who knows what the Capitol is doing to them? So far all that makeup is covering up bruises and scars."

Fluvia and Plutarch looked down knowing how the magic of makeup can do for the Capitol.

"They'll be tried with other war criminals and treated as the tribunal sees fit." She said.

"No they will be granted immunity." I ground out. "You will announce to the entire District that is recorded for future generations, that Siobhan, Finnick, and Enobaria have diplomatic immunity. Your government is responsible for their safety. Sadly you failed to rescue Finnick who is indeed a rebel while Siobhan was somebody you intended on saving. If you don't follow my demands then you better find a new Mockingjay. Otherwise you'll have another riot that'll disrupt the fractions of this district."

My warning hanged tensely in the air.

"That's him!" Fluvia hissed to Plutarch. "Right there. With the costume, gunfire in the background, just hint of smoke."

_Hell fucking no_. I thought. No place in hell am I wearing a damn costume again. I'll wear the grey uniform, but there is no place in Panem am I wearing a costume again. Portia did a lot of persuade me into the chariot costume. This is a war not the Hunger Games. I glared at Coin who calculating the cost of my ultimatum.

"What do you say, President?" Plutarch asked. "You could issue an official pardon, given the circumstances. The girl . . . she's pregnant."

"All right," Coin said. "But you'd better perform."

"After the announcement," I said.

"Call a national security assembly during Reflection today," She orders. "I'll make the announcement then. Is there anything left on your list, Gale?"

"Yes, I kill Snow." I finished.

Coin hint a smile on her lips, "When the time comes, I'll flip you for it."

"Very well," I agreed.

Coin checked her communcuff on her wrist checking the time. "I'll leave him in your hands, then, Plutarch." Then exited the room leaving Katniss, Fluvia, and Plutarch in the room with me.

"Excellent. Excellent." Plutarch said rubbing one of his eyes. "You know what I miss? More than anything? Coffee. I ask you, would it be so unthinkable to have something to wash down the gruel and turnips."

"We didn't think it would be quite so rigid here," Fluvia said massaging his shoulders. "I mean, even Twelve had a black market, right?"

"Yeah, the Hob," I said. "It's where we traded."

"There, you see? And look how moral you two are! Virtually incorruptible." Plutarch sighed. "Oh, well, wars don't last forever. So, glad to have you on the team. You know in general what we're asking from you, Gale."

I nodded though didn't replied back. Katniss seemed awkward in the room not sure what to say. All the time spent has been a waste practically. The moment bickering about who's the enemy and who's an allied is putting the innocent at risk. So far I just want to put a bullet in Snow's head. Have my girlfriend in my arms, and most importantly start the family. Yet I still feel some guilt inside from what happen in the arena. How Mags, Wiress, and the Morphling sacrifice themselves, Odair alliance, and Siobhan still in enemies hand.

"Our plan is to launch an Airtime Assault," Plutarch said. "To make a series of what we call propos-which is short for 'propaganda spots' – featuring you, and broadcast them to the entire population of Panem."

"But doesn't the Capitol have control of broadcasting?" Katniss asked.

"But we have Beetee…" Plutarch said.

He continues on that nearly a decade ago, Beetee redesign the underground network that transmits all the programming. He thinks it's possible to hack into the system to air these propos. Now the debate went to how to pull the plan off. Not of Beetee hacking, but my performance. How to build me into a rebel leader? The two citizens from the Capitol were so complex in their conversations that they didn't notice Katniss murmured commentary. Suddenly Fluvia was in my face, in fact, my face were in her hands. She talks about how I would appear off victorious and blood, or charismatic illuminating in fire to represent the rebellion. I jerk my head away while the flower cheek woman snapped her fingers.

"So, with that in mind, we have another little surprise for you. Come, come." She said waving her hand at Katniss and me to follow her and Plutarch.

"So well intended, and yet so insulting," I muttered quietly in Katniss ear.

"Welcome to the Capitol," she mouthed back.

We boarded an elevator as Plutarch checked his notes saying we are heading to compartment 3908. Although that floor level is a restriction section where prisoners or hesitant rebels occupants live in. Katniss looked confused as Plutarch used a key into the slot. The elevator doors shut, and then descend thirty levels down into the deep depths of the earth.

My mind wonder if I haven't volunteered into the Hunger Games and Rory and Siobhan weren't reaped. I would be working in the mines before dawn till the afternoon and six days a week. The coal dust dusted on my skin. Never knowing if the mines are going too collapse? If I would lose a limb or dead, just like my father. And on Sunday I'll be secretly going to the forest to hunt down food for my family adding more of a risk.

The elevator doors open revealing a white corridor lined with red doors. Something didn't feel right. This floor looks nothing like the ones in the upper levels. We walked down the floor each giving a number. As we walked down I hear the metal grate door slide over the door. A guard stood in front of 3908. Plutarch greeted the guard speaking lowly impossible to hear. The guard nodded stepping aside to let us in. One look at Katniss face could tell something is up. As we enter the room to a small tunnel another stood by a metal door.

"Good morning, we were just looking for –"Plutarch began.

"You have the wrong floor," the guard interrupted.

"Really?" Plutarch doubled checked his notes. "I've got Three-Nine-Oh-Eight written right here. I wonder if you could give a call up to-"

"I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave now. Assignment discrepancies can be addressed at the Head Office," the guard said.

The two bickered about the situation. Both were wondering where the Head Office was on Level Seven. I stared at the door curious in what is so top secret that there needed to be a guard. Suddenly a raspy voice of an all too familiar voice came from the other side along what sounded like a sewing machine.

"Damn it Cinna, why do make your designs so difficult." Muttered a female voice. I stared at Katniss for a moment, long enough for the people in the room to bicker. I push the guard aside and open the door thinking it was somebody who is supposed to be dead or locked in a Capitol cell. The guard protested but not the door.

In the cell was a woman hunched along a sewing machine while examining a design sketch from a black leather book. There were materials of fabrics that were common in District 13 and other material that were from the armory. The woman looked up surprised.

She was thin, bruises under eyes, her dark skin that shine like copper now pale. The once puffy blonde here with golden tips was now straight if not oily. Her once black lipstick gone replace with chap brown lips. The black attire replaced gray. The once sharped nails were now broken from constant use. Her black eyes widen in seeing me.

"Gale," She gasped.

"Portia . . ."

My stylist.

''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Hey guys, so you asked for it and here it is.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to reviews.**

**Reviews make more chapters come faster. **


End file.
